The Pirate's Promise
|season=1 |number=22 |image=File:The Pirate's Promise title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=July 2, 1988 |writer=Carl Binder |director=Bill Corcoran |previous=Double Exposure |next=Badge of Honor }} "The Pirate's Promise" is the twenty-second episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Ryan and Micki visit a small seaside town which is haunted by the ghost of a murderous, long-dead pirate. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A foghorn that summons the murderous spirit of a pirate that trades his treasure for the lives of the descendants of his mutinous crew. Villain and Fate Joe Fenton, hooked by the ghost of Angus McBride and dragged away. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Cedric Smith as Joe Fenton *Thomas Hauff as Dewey *Bernard Behrens as Barney *Kirsten Kieferle as Marie *Susan Markle as Kim Episode Crew *Directed by Bill Corcoran *Written by Carl Binder *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Ron Trotter *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Barbara S. Edelstein - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jeff J.J. Authors - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *Peter Watson - Third Assistant Director Art Department *John Allen - Props Assistant *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Michael MacLaverty - Sound Editor *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Robin Short - Sound Mixer *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Nicolette Beasley - Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects *John Gajdecki - Special Effects *Daniel Gibson - Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup *Bruce Turner - Special Effects Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Hugh Brule - Grip *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *David Hynes - Dolly Grip *Mark Manchester - Key Grip *Steve Morrisson - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Tim Spencer - Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Lindsay Chag - Casting Associate *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Suzette Daigle - Wardrobe Manager *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Thomas Osmond - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Diana Dobier - Production Auditor *Madeleine Duff - Script Supervisor *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Gillian Helfield - Production Coordinator *Tracy Kennedy - Story Coordinator *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *Rick Schwartz - Story Coordinator *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583347/ The Pirate's Promise] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes